Storms
by fallenshadows95
Summary: It's a stormy night in Mystic Falls. Who will Bonnie run to for comfort? He chuckled as he looked down at her clutching to him in fear, "I didn't know you were this scared of storms, redbird."


**Author's Note:** Finally, I'm able to get another one-shot up! I've started quite a few Bamon one-shots before this one, but haven't been able to finish them cuz I have NO IDEA where they're going. lol! So thankfully this one popped in my head and now here it is. Yay! Hope you enjoy it, and please feel free to review. I love each and every review I receive from the fans of Bamon. Haha. But anyways, if you don't review…thanks for reading!

OH! and please excuse any errors I may have in this story. I usually catch them and fix them, but sometimes I miss a few. Also, please check out my other Bamon one-shots!

**Boom!**

The loud bang of thunder shook the boarding house just seconds after a flash of lightening lit up the night sky. Bonnie let out a small yelp as she sat straight up in bed. She had always hated storms, and tonight was no exception. Not wanting to be alone, she decided to get up and go find herself some company. Her first thought was to go to Damon, of course, but she halted halfway down the hall to his room knowing that waking Damon up probably wasn't the best idea at the moment. Today had been a rough day. Everyone had been so exhausted with worry because Stefan had decided to return to the Dark Dimension with Sage to retrieve some needed information about something Bonnie still hadn't quite understood yet. Needless to say, everybody had basically just sat around on pins and needles awaiting Stefan's call to confirm he and Sage had made it to their destination and were ok. By the time they had gotten Stefan's phone call, it was 10 p.m. and everyone had just wanted to clean up and go to bed after the long, worrisome day. After that thought, Bonnie pondered over if waking _anyone _up was the best idea right now.

Suddenly, a bright flash lit up the hallway, and Bonnie immediately squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears just before another loud boom of thunder shook the house.

Yep! She would definitely need some company tonight or else she would start panicking over the thunderstorm that was currently producing way to much violent lightening for her.

Deciding not to wake Damon, she walked to Meredith's room and knocked softly on the door.

"Meredith." She called softly, trying not to be too loud.

She heard Meredith's bed squeak and then feet dragging across the floor, then the door opened to reveal a sleepy looking Meredith rubbing at her eyes.

"Bonnie? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" she asked with a raspy voice that was still thick with sleep.

**Flash! Boom!**

The lightening and thunder came almost simultaneously, and Bonnie yelped and hopped closer to Meredith.

Meredith chuckled, "Oh." She said with a small smile of amusement.

"C'mon. I'll keep you company til the storm passes." She said as she ushered Bonnie into her room.

"Thanks Mer. I don't mean to bother you but…you know how I get with storms." Bonnie said as she sat down on the edge of Meredith's bed.

Meredith giggled as she sat down next to Bonnie and put an arm around her shoulder, "Yeah, I know. It's ok. I don't mind keeping you company at all." She smiled.

Bonnie smiled in return and they sat in silence for a moment before Meredith spoke.

"So…what do you wanna do?"

Bonnie thought for a minute, "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Do you still have Candy Land?"

Meredith gave her a look, "_Candy Land?_" she questioned skeptically. "Don't you think were a little too _old_ to play that game?"

"Absolutely not! It's a classic! No one's too old for that game!" Bonnie stated matter-of-factly.

Meredith chuckled, "Ok, ok…I'll get it out of my closet. Hang on." She said as she stood up.

Seven games of Candy Land, and 30 minutes later…the storms had finally subsided. After packing up the game, Bonnie hugged Meredith tightly.

"Thanks for keeping me company while it stormed."

"Anytime, Bon. I have to admit, I actually had a lot of fun playing that game again." Meredith smiled.

"See! I told you!" Bonnie said with enthusiasm, and they both laughed.

"Night, Bonnie!" Meredith called as Bonnie walked back to her room.

"Night!" Bonnie replied with a smile.

Bonnie had only been lying in her bed for a half hour when she saw another flash of lightening followed by a loud bang of thunder. Then she heard the hard pounding of rain hitting her window and the roof. Bonnie sunk down in her bed and wrapped the covers around herself tighter. _It's only a little storm. It's only a little storm._ She chanted to herself, trying not to panic.

However, after 4 big streaks of lightening and hard rumbles of thunder that rocked the house, Bonnie was up out of bed and into the hallway, searching for someone to keep her company.

She looked towards Meredith's door…no, she had bothered her enough for one night, and she wasn't about to wake her up a second time. After some thought, she remembered Stefan was gone which meant Elena was by herself tonight. Bonnie was sure Elena wouldn't mind keeping her company until the storm blew over.

She softly knocked on the door, after only a few seconds, Elena was ushering her inside.

Bonnie smiled in appreciation as she stepped inside.

"I'm sorry. I know it's late and you're probably really tired, but I just wanted someone to sit and talk to or something…and…I've already bothered Meredith once tonight and you were the only other person I could come to. I tried enduring it on my own, I really did, but…you know how I hate storms, and they scare me, and-" Bonnie ranted quickly, barely taking a breath and feeling guilty for waking Elena.

"Bonnie!" Elena interrupted. "It's ok. Don't worry about it. You're my friend. I'd be more than happy to keep you company until the storm passes." Elena said sweetly. "I've been kinda lonely myself tonight with Stefan being gone. Oh…I miss him so much. I hope he's ok." She trailed off in concern.

Bonnie put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure he's just fine, Elena. He's not alone. Sage is with him." She said, trying to make Elena feel better. She knew all too well how scary the Dark Dimension was.

Elena nodded, "Yeah, you're right. I'm sure he'll be just fine.' She smiled then took a deep breath. "Ok. So what would you like to do until this storm blows over?"

"Umm…you wanna just sit and talk?"Bonnie suggested.

Elena smiled down at her friend. It had been so long since they had just had a good, long talk as the best friends they were. "Sure." She agreed.

An hour had passed, along with the storm, and it was now 1:45 a.m.

"Well…I think the storms are finally over. It's just raining now." Elena informed Bonnie as she looked out the window.

"Let's hope it stays that way this time." Bonnie giggled as did Elena.

Bonnie gave Elena a big hug.

"Sorry for keeping you up for so long." She apologized.

"Don't even apologize. That girls talk was long overdue and I enjoyed every second of it." She said with a friendly smile.

"Me too." Bonnie agreed as her own lips curved up into a smile.

"Now go and get some sleep, ok?"

"That's the plan." Bonnie called back to Elena as she walked back to her room once again.

Elena giggled and then went back to bed.

About an hour had passed when…**Boom!**

Bonnie was jolted awake as the thunder rumbled through the boarding house and on for miles. Bonnie groaned in frustration as she looked at her alarm clock which read, 2:30 a.m. She hadn't even been asleep for an hour!

This time, Bonnie was determined. She was _not_ going to go get someone to help her get through this _again._ She was gonna stay right here, in bed, and endure the storm by herself. _You're a big girl, Bonnie. You can handle it on your own._ She thought, giving herself a mental pep talk as she snuggled back down into her bed.

Ten minutes passed, and the thunder and lightning were at their worst tonight. The lightning was striking close every few seconds which made the thunder really bad as it rocked the house almost immediately after the lightning hit. The rain was coming down hard and Bonnie could hear it pounding down on the roof and windows as the wind only forced it onto the sides of the house that much stronger.

Bonnie couldn't take anymore, she ran out into the hallway for the third time tonight and debated on who to go to. She had already gone to Meredith _and_ Elena. She hated to go to them a second time. The only two people left were Matt and…Damon. Bonnie shivered at the thought of being held in the seductive, charming vampire's arms. She _could_ go to Matt…but that was would be a little too weird for her liking. Of course…going to Damon wasn't that _normal_ either but…she knew he would understand her situation better and he would be able to comfort her better, and…-oh who was she kidding? The main reason it wouldn't be weird to go to him was because she _loves_ him and right now she wanted to be in his arms more than anything.

Unfortunately, she knew how he was and she was pretty nervous about waking him up at such an awful time. Bonnie raised a shaky right fist and gently knocked on his door.

"Damon?" she called in a hushed tone.

Within seconds, the door was swung open to reveal an extremely sexy looking Damon. Bonnie's mouth hung agape as she gawked at him. His black hair was messy, a few strands falling into his eyes, and his toned, muscled torso and arms were in full view as he was only clad in black boxers.

"What in _hell_ are you doing here at almost _three in the morning_?" he asked, clearly grumpy and annoyed.

This was exactly what Bonnie was afraid of.

"W-Well…i-it's s-storming, and I-I just wanted someone to s-stay with until it p-passed." She stuttered, shyly looking up him.

Damon rubbed at his eyes, "Did you try going to Meredith or Elena?" he asked in a strained voice, trying his best not to start yelling at her which was proving hard as his anger was about at boiling point.

"Yes. I've gone to both of them already. I would've gone to one of them again but, I just didn't want to bother them a second time." She answered as she nervously played with her hands.

"Well…looks like your gonna have to cause I'm not gonna sit and talk to you or whatever it is you're expecting me to do." He told her a bit harshly and shut the door in her face.

Bonnie bit back tears as she slowly walked away. Out of her two best friends, she figured Meredith was the better choice, so she trudged back to Meredith's room and knocked on the door, feeling ashamed, guilty, and upset.

Just as Meredith opened the door, a tear slipped down Bonnie's cheek. She quickly wiped it away, but not before Meredith saw it.

Her tired eyes immediately widened in concern, "Bonnie? What's wrong? Are you ok?"

Another tear fell down her cheek as she slowly walked back into Meredith's room and sat down on her bed.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just the storms..ya know…they scare me, remember?" Bonnie replied in a small voice that was thick with unshed tears.

Meredith looked at her with suspicion heavy in her eyes as she watched Bonnie lay down on the bed and curl up into a ball.

"You mind if I just stay with you tonight?" she asked, and Meredith saw another tear roll down her cheek.

"I don't mind."

"Thanks."

Meredith, still suspicious, walked over and sat down beside Bonnie. She reached out and tucked a strand of Bonnie's red curls behind her ear as her gaze changed from suspicious to sympathetic. She knew what was wrong.

Sighing, she asked, "What did Damon do?"

Bonnie gasped softly as she looked up at Meredith in shock. She began to shake her head, "He didn't do any-"

"Bonnie, don't lie to me. We're best friends…I know when you're crying over something Damon's done and when you're not." Meredith explained.

Bonnie sat up as she sniffed and wiped another tear from her face. "Well…I-I just went to him to keep me company while the storms were going on…" Meredith nodded, understanding, as she rubbed Bonnie's back in comfort. Bonnie dabbed at her nose with a tissue Meredith had handed her before continuing, "and I told him why I was there and that I had already been to both you and Elena. So…he told me that I needed to go back to one of you guys and then he shut the door."

Meredith rolled her eyes and sighed loudly, "He's such an ass. I'm sorry, Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled slightly, "It's alright. I knew the risk when I went to him. That's just Damon."

"Yeah. Well, you get some sleep, I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick, and then I'll be back, ok?"

"Ok." Bonnie said as she laid back down and closed her wet eyes.

As Meredith walked out of her room and shut the door behind her, she headed towards Damon's room. The hot-headed vampire was about to be interrogated.

She pounded her fist against his door, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

"Damon!" she called.

Inside, Damon growled angrily, whipped on a black, v-neck t-shirt and yanked the door open.

"What?" he barked, furious.

Meredith didn't bother beating around the bush and just got right to the point, "Why won't you take Bonnie? You always comfort her when she's scared!"

Damon glared at her, "In case you haven't noticed…it's _three thirty in the morning_ and I'm _trying_ to sleep! So excuse me for not being the first to raise my hand in the game of who wants to comfort Bonnie at unsightly hours of the morning!"

"You know what…Elena and I have both been there for her tonight when she needed us. That's what people who _care_ about her do! And anyways, you know how she is! She's small and innocent, and she gets scared really easily and just needs someone there to tell her it'll be ok! That's just how she is, and _you're_ usually the one there for her! So why the cold shoulder tonight?" Meredith ranted in a fit of rage.

Damon took a deep breath, trying to stay calm, "I told you..it's late, or really early depending on how you look at it, and the only thing I want to be doing right now is _sleeping_! Currently…_Bonnie's_ not the one keeping me from doing that."

Meredith rolled her eyes, "Damon…you and I both know that _you_ were the one that held her through the night that time she got sick and was up couching all night long."

Damon narrowed his eyes at her, skeptical, but remained silent.

Meredith smiled coldly, "Oh yeah…I know about that! So don't tell me that you pushed her away just because you want to sleep! What's the _real_ reason?"

"I'm _not_ telling you a _third_ time! If you don't believe me…that's your problem. Goodnight." With that, Damon turned around to go back into his room.

With eyes narrowed in curiosity, Meredith questioned, "Is it because she didn't come to you _first_?"

Damon froze, his hand on the handle of the door. Meredith saw his hand tighten on the handle just the slightest bit before she heard him let out a harsh breath.

Meredith knew then that she had hit the nail on its head, "That's it isn't it? You're upset because Bonnie came to Elena and I before _you_."

Damon spun back around to face her with a dark expression, "That's not true!" he yelled. "I'm done with this conversation!" he turned back around, stomped inside and slammed the door behind him as he went.

Knowing he could still hear her she shouted, "Fine! Have it your way! I'm sure _Matt_ would be happy to comfort her tonight."

Rather eerily…Damon crept his bedroom door open creepily slow. All Meredith could see was his right hand digging into the door, the rest of him was consumed by the dark of his room. With the thunder going and Damon looking like that…Meredith had to admit even _she_ was creeped-out.

"What?" Damon asked lowly with a sharp edged tone.

Meredith wondered if it was wise to go on, but being brave as she was, she decided not to back down. "Well since both me and Elena have already taken care of her tonight…_Matt_'sthe only one left."

Damon ripped the door wide open and walked into the dimly lit hall, "SHE IS _NOT_ STAYING WITH _MUTT!_" Damon yelled, more furious than ever.

"Well, since you don't want her…" Meredith countered.

Damon groaned, pulling at his hair, obviously conflicted on something. "You know what…do what you want. I don't care! Shove her off on Mutt! It's more sleep for me!"

Damon slammed the door shut so hard the frame wavered. Meredith knew she was on the right track then. Rolling her eyes she went back to her room on the opposite side of the house.

She opened her door to see Bonnie still lying there sniffing.

"What took you so long?" Bonnie asked.

Meredith put her hands on her abdomen and scrunched up her face, "I'm sorry, Bonnie. I just feel kinda sick all the sudden and I don't know if it's contagious, why don't you go stay with Matt tonight? I just don't wanna take any chances of getting you sick too."

Bonnie stood up, "O-Ok. Are you sure you're gonna be ok?" she asked, concerned.

Meredith waved her off, "Oh yeah…I'll be fine. I think it was just something I ate. But still don't wanna take any chances, so…"

"Alright, well…feel better, Mer." Bonnie said with a small smile.

"Thanks." She said as she smiled in return.

After Bonnie closed the door, Meredith smiled slyly. Her plan was working perfectly.

Bonnie knocked hesitantly on Matt's door, not really sure if she wanted to do this, but figuring it was better than being alone. _This is gonna be an awkward night._ Bonnie thought.

As the door opened, Matt was rubbing at his blue eyes, trying to wake up a bit.

"Bonnie?" he asked, surprised to see her at his door. "What are you doing here at almost four in the morning?"

"Well I just wanted some company until the storms blew over. Is it ok if I stay with you until they're over? I mean…I know it's stupid, but you know how I hate storms so…" Bonnie trailed off, a little embarrassed.

Matt's face lit up, "Oh…yeah, yeah…come right in. I don't mind keeping you company at all!"

Bonnie smiled, at least _he_ was nice enough to stay with her while she was scared. Too bad he wasn't the one she was craving to be held by. Bonnie sighed softly.

About ten minutes later, Bonnie was cuddle up against Matt as they talked and laughed at memories from a simpler time. Bonnie was just glad Matt was able to distract her from the storm that was currently raging on outside. Matt, however, was beaming with joy that Bonnie was here with him as they laughed and had a good time, just the two of them.

**Bam!**

The bedroom door was kicked in roughly as it swung back and crashed against the wall. Bonnie jumped and sat up straight, startled. She and Matt both looked towards the door, wondering who had kicked it in like that.

Anger rose in Matt as he saw Damon stroll in, clad in black pajama bottoms and a black v-neck t-shirt.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Matt shouted.

"If you must know…I've come to retrieve my little redbird." Damon answered in a calm tone…but that signature smirk that made Bonnie go weak and made Matt see red was plastered on his face.

Bonnie stood and walked closer to Damon, "You came for me?" she asked, shocked.

"Of course." Damon replied, releasing the full force of his seductive gaze onto Bonnie.

Matt watched incredulously as they just stared into each other's eyes like no one else was around. Damon's eyes held nothing but adoration, and Bonnie was getting sucked in. Matt had never seen anything like it…the power Damon had over Bonnie.

"Well…it's stopped storming now anyways, so there's no need for you to comfort her anymore. I'll just take her back to her room." Matt told him and then started to walk over to Bonnie.

**Boom!**

Lightning flashed and thunder followed instantly, causing the lights to flicker. That one had been close by. Bonnie yelped and latched onto Damon, fisting her hands in his shirt and hiding her face in his chest.

Damon's arms wrapped around her in a flash, "Shhh. It's ok." He whispered to her as he rubbed her back.

Looking up at an angry Matt, he gave him a cocky smirk, which only resulted in making Matt even angrier.

"Come on, Redbird." Damon told Bonnie as he started to turn them toward the door.

"No!" Matt shouted. "She is _not_ going with you!"

Damon's expression turned dark as it shifted to Matt, "Ya know, _Mutt_…you're probably just tired, but I have a very short fuse. Don't get on my bad side tonight."

Matt opened his mouth to make a come-back, but Bonnie stopped him.

"Hey, hey…" she intervened as she walked over and put a calming hand on his chest. "Matt…it's ok. I'm gonna go with Damon now, ok?" she said, her doe-like eyes searching his.

"I just don't trust him, Bon."

Bonnie smiled slightly, "I know. But, I'll be ok." She looked back at Damon, who was leaning against the wall, before turning her gaze back to Matt's "I _want_ to go with him, Matt."

As Matt looked into her kind, brown eyes, he saw love swirling in them. He realized then how Bonnie truly felt about Damon. He hadn't ever really understood until now how strong Bonnie's feelings were. She didn't always choose him because he had some sort of power over her…she chose him because she _wanted _to…because she was in love with him. As much as it pained Matt to see her go anywhere with him…he couldn't argue with her when her eyes were pleading with him to understand.

Sighing, Matt said, "Ok." A small smile flashing across his lips.

Bonnie hugged him, "Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome."

"I had a really good time with you tonight. Thanks for keeping me company." She said in appreciation.

"Anytime." Matt replied, then squeezed her tighter.

When she pulled away, they smiled at one another.

"If he hurts you, you come get me, ok?" Matt added in a soft tone.

Damon snorted and rolled his eyes where he stood by the door.

Bonnie giggled, "Ok. I will."

Damon held out his hand to her as she walked back over to him, and intertwined their fingers.

As Damon led Bonnie back to his room, they passed Meredith, who was _pretending _to just be coming from the bathroom. Damon ignored her, having had enough of her tonight, and continued walking.

Bonnie looked at her and mouthed, "Are you ok?"

Meredith nodded and mouthed, "Have fun." Giving her a knowing wink as she shuffled back inside her room.

Bonnie blushed.

Once they got inside, another close strike of lightning sparked a frightening rumbled of thunder to roll through violently. Bonnie was immediately tight against Damon.

He chuckled as he looked down at her clutching to him in fear, "I didn't know you were this scared of storms, redbird."

She peeked up at him, "Well…I don't mind a little thunder and lightning, but it really scares me when it gets violent." She muttered in a small voice.

"Well, I'm here now, so there's no need to be scared. I've got you." Damon soothed.

Smiling up at him, Bonnie replied, "I know." Then went and sat on his big, cushiony bed, cuddling into the squishy pillows that seemed to surround her.

Damon followed and sat down on the opposite side. "So are you ready to go to sleep?"

Bonnie looked to the curtain covered window, streaks of lightning were still flashing every few seconds, and booming rumbles of thunder were still shaking the ground as the rain poured and the wind blew hard. Bonnie didn't know if she would be able to sleep in this weather. But, on the other hand…Damon was right beside her, and that might be soothing enough to put her to sleep.

"Yeah." Bonnie confirmed, trying to sound brave.

In seconds, the lights were out and the only thing lighting up the room was the lightening flashing every couple seconds. Bonnie looked over at Damon, who was settled down on his right side, his back facing her. Lying down, she got comfortable herself and closed her eyes.

Thirty minutes later, trying to sleep proved useless as the storm raged on outside, causing Bonnie to flinch at every boom of thunder.

"Damon? Are you awake?" she called in a whisper.

"Unfortunately." Damon replied, still wide awake.

Sitting up, Bonnie looked over at Damon, "I can't sle-"

**Boom!**

The thunder rumbled and Bonnie yelped, pulling the covers up around her face. Suddenly, she heard Damon laughing. Her death grip on the sheets relaxed a bit and she looked over at him slightly embarrassed.

"It's not funny!" she scolded.

Damon sat up, leaning against the wooden head-board, and tried to turn the table lamp beside him on. _Click…Click…Click._ The lamp just wouldn't switch on.

"Well…I guess that last bolt of lightning knocked the power out." Damon said as he sat back and sighed.

A flash lit up the room. Bonnie shrieked, covered her ears, and flopped down with her face buried into a pillow. The thunder came shortly after and Damon chuckled at her silliness.

Sighing, he scooted himself closer to Bonnie and pulled her into his lap. Her stiff posture loosened and relaxed in his arms, and then she curled herself into him. Damon wrapped his left arm over her legs and underneath her bottom as his right arm went around her back and over her waist, cradling her. Looking down at her, Damon studied her features, savoring how content and happy she was bundled up in his arms. He didn't miss the small smile that graced her pink, plump lips as her head rested against his shoulder. He inhaled the flowery scent of her that consumed him and examined the fiery red curls that were splayed across his chest and shoulder.

As he admired her, her eyes suddenly opened and looked up at him. A crooked smile formed on his lips as he reached up and slowly, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek with his thumb as he went. Placing a soft kiss to her forehead, Damon lowered his hand and instead let the fingers of his right hand caress her arm.

Bonnie shivered at the feeling of the tips of his fingers ghosting over her skin, leaving goose bumps behind as they went. Her heart was pounding in anticipation as Damon's fingers were leaving a trail of fire that was quickly spreading all the way down to her toes.

"Damon?" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

He turned his head and looked down at her. Reaching up with her right hand, she trailed her fingers down the side of his face. She could feel his arms tightening around her, pulling her closer. Her fingers reached his lips and she traced the outline of them gently, with her middle finger. Damon's eyes never left her face as they became slightly darker with an emotion Bonnie hadn't quite pin-pointed yet…she was too enthralled with his lips at the moment.

Both their gazes began shifting from each other's lips to their eyes, and they slowly inched closer and closer. Damon's lips brushed hers, and she lost it. Bonnie grabbed his face in her hands and smashed her lips to his, the heat they had built in this intimate moment proving too much for her.

Damon complied easily as he hungrily devoured her lips. He hadn't realized how much he had been yearning to kiss her until now. Without breaking the kiss, Damon sat up straighter and positioned Bonnie so that she was straddling his lap. He was crushing her to him with his left arm as he tangled his right hand into her mess of curls.

Their kisses were overflowing with passion as they began wildly open-mouth kissing one another. Soon, Damon slipped his tongue in her mouth and she moaned as their kisses switched from fiery and passionate, to slow and sensual.

Kissing in this new way was making them both dizzy as they fell so deep in love. Damon wasn't used to such strong, overwhelming feelings, and found himself going weak. He fell back into the pillows, dragging Bonnie with him. He grabbed her face between his hands, not near done with his assault on her mouth, sliding his tongue against hers, nipping at her lips, and sucking her bottom lip in his mouth.

Bonnie was helpless to his torture as she only melted into him further and complied with each and every thing he did without hesitation.

After a few more minutes of this, Bonnie _had_ to break away and take some much needed deep breaths. She whimpered at the loss of Damon's lips as she literally had to rip her lips from his. Damon, however, didn't need to take a break for air. He simply flipped them over so that she was lying under him and began placing wet kisses down her neck. Bonnie moaned as a smile formed on her swollen lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried the fingers on her right hand in the back of his silky, black hair, urging him to continue as she breathed heavily beneath him. She had never felt so close to Heaven in her life.

As Damon reached the base of her neck, he sucked and licked before making his way back up her neck to just under her jaw.

"Damon." She moaned in a sigh-like voice.

Damon drug his parted, wet lips from her jaw to the dip at the front of her throat.

"Redbird." Damon breathed as he drug his lips back up her throat.

Bonnie giggled at his nickname for her and bit down on her bottom lip as she hitched a leg over Damon's hip.

"I love it when you call me that." She admitted as he started kissing along her jaw line.

"Good." Damon mumbled into the skin just under her jaw line.

Bonnie pulled him back up for another kiss. Their lips lingered as they broke away. Damon rested his forehead to hers as she twirled her fingers in the back of his hair.

"I guess we should get to sleep since it's almost six in the morning." Damon suggested with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Bonnie agreed as she ran the tips of her fingers from his face to his chest.

Damon's eyes fell closed at her touch, loving the feeling.

Then, in the silence, Bonnie noticed something. "Hey! The storms stopped! I didn't even realize until now."

Damon chuckled and then positioned them so that her back was to his chest. Damon scooted up against Bonnie as far a she could and slid his right arm around her petite waist, holding her close.

"Yeah, well…I don't care how far away the storms are, you aren't leaving." Damon said, and watched as Bonnie's lips lifted up into a smile.

"Don't worry…I'm not going anywhere." She replied.

Damon watched her drift off to sleep and then whispered, "Sweet dreams, my little redbird."

"Sweet dreams, Damon." She whispered back, barely awake.

Damon held her close and cuddled into her, then drifted off to sleep himself…dreaming of her.


End file.
